


Just Want to Feel You

by BouquetOfDeadFlowers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouquetOfDeadFlowers/pseuds/BouquetOfDeadFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it's hard, even if it's almost unpleasant for Tavris to speak up about her needs, she can overcome her worry and do it. And her honesty is rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Want to Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** sexual content, a bit of bondage. No tentabulges.
> 
>  **Names used:** fem!Gamzee - Gamzee, fem!Tavros - Tavris. I couldn't come up with a better name for fem!Gamzee so it remained the same.
> 
> The story was written for a friend.

The room was filled with delighted moans and heavy pants. The air was thick, heavy with sex, and too hot from strong desire and overwhelming lust. Tavris squirmed, rubbing her thighs together and sighed. She ached to be touched down there but she couldn't do it. Her hands were tied up together, preventing her from touching herself or getting away from her partner. And the latter, of course, wasn't going to pleasure her just like that without teasing and torturing her first.

From the beginning Tavris knew how it was going to end. She knew that the invitation to watch movies at Gamzee's place was just an excuse. And she knew that she shouldn't have eaten those pies. Because Tavris knew damn well just _what_ th at troll girl was putting in them. She knew all of this, and yet she still went with it. Why? Tavris couldn't explain. Perhaps she actually wanted this. She wouldn't be willing to admit it, though. But one thing she could say for sure – Gamzee's cooking was the most delicious and it was hard to resist it.

But it had surprises, just like Gamzee herself.

Tavris should have known better.

Or should she really?

Because what Gamzee was doing to her was both wonderfully pleasurable and torturous. Not to mention the weird effect the slime had on Tavris, in contrary to the sedative effect it usually had on Gamzee.

Tavris moaned breathlessly as Gamzee's skilled mouth found her earlobe, took it in and sucked on it. The wet tongue moved along the shell to find the passage into the ear and worm its way inside. Tavris shuddered, her legs trembling and knees threatening to give up and let her slide down to the floor. But it wouldn't happen, it only put more strain around Tavris' wrists, tied tightly by the rope to the ceiling.

Then again, Gamzee was full of surprises, especially when it came to Tavris.

Probably if Tavris was in a completely sober state she wouldn't have agreed to this. But the heated making out session that happened after the first 15 minutes of the movie led them to something more. And today they felt more adventurous.

"Don't lie to yourself at least, sis..." Gamzee had said after another passionate kiss during their foreplay, breathing heavily against the other's swollen lips. "You motherfuckin' _love it_ when I dominate you..."

Tavris could only blush and giggle drunkenly as Gamzee had grabbed her hand and led her to another room.

And that's how it ended up. Now she was tied up like this, a bit too tightly to her liking, the ropes surely were going to leave marks on the wrists and it would arise questions later. Not that it was the first worry in Tavris' mind right now. She was more worried about the fact that she felt too weak and wanted to lie down badly, but the ropes kept pulling her up.

Tavris wanted to say something about it, but Gamzee's tongue was truly working miracles on her ear, and then sharp teeth gently nibbled the tender skin.

"Ah..." Tavris closed her eyes, surrendering to the delicious ministration. The fangs sank in carefully, pulling a little, and then they were replaced by the tongue again that licked across the mark that was left there, as though trying to apologize and make it better.

Then that wonderful tongue was suddenly gone, and Tavris couldn't help but whine softly as she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the taller troll that hovered over her from behind. Tavris' expression was pretty much a pout.

"Do you want to say something, sis?" Gamzee asked with playfulness in her voice. A smile accompanied her words, a sharp smile full of sharp teeth.

Tavris wasn't really sober, but at that moment she could swear that Gamzee actually knew very well what she was doing even despite being high. Maybe that slime wasn't affecting her as much as everyone thought, or its effect had worn off over time and was weaker. At least it still had the sedative effect that made any murderous urges go away, thankfully.

"Well, I..." Tavris had little control over her voice as it came out too hoarse and quivering slightly. She swallowed and looked down; her cheeks grew warmer. "It's just..."

"Yes?" Gamzee purred into her ear, eliciting another soft whimper from Tavris.

The lowblooded troll sighed in defeat. "The ropes. They're, uh... too tight and it hurts..." She tugged at them as though to prove her point.

Gamzee was silent for a few moments, observing the other. "Are you tired of standing?" she suddenly realized, seeing how Tavris looked uncomfortable because of this, rather than because of the ropes in the first place.

"Um, yeah..." the troll girl muttered her response.

She heard the other hum thoughtfully. Then a grin spread across Gamzee's lips again, the sharp teeth being exposed. "Lean against me, sis."

Tavris doubted it would help but still did it, leaning a little backwards and letting her body pretty much rest against Gamzee's. The highblood's hands went to wrap around Tavris' belly, crawling under her T-shirt. She basically cuddled Tavris close to herself, careful and gentle.

"Better?" Gamzee breathed softly into Tavris' ear.

Tavris wriggled a little. The ropes were still rubbing against her skin unpleasantly, but now she had less trouble standing and actually felt... more comfortable. She could support her weight against Gamzee at least partially.

It felt nice, soft and warm and she felt protected. Tavris nodded. "Yeah..."

"Motherfuckin' great," Gamzee said. Her lips spread into yet another grin and then her mouth was back to exploring Tavris' neck, nipping its way down.

"But, uh..." Gamzee stopped and Tavris bit her lower lip again, chewing on it slightly. "Isn't it too... difficult to support me like that?" She chuckled awkwardly.

She was slim and kind of short, much smaller than Gamzee with her curvy form, long legs and all. Tavris knew that and still she didn't want to make the other uncomfortable.

To her slight horror, she heard the clown troll laugh softly against her moisten skin. Tavris blushed even deeper, embarrassed with her own question.

"Nah, it's fine, sis. You're really light and I'm hella strong." To punctuate her point, Gamzee pressed a kiss to the smaller troll girl's neck. It actually made Tavris smile which Gamzee noticed. "You're just too cute, Tavris, sis," she whispered.

Tavris sighed, relaxing a bit and leaning further back against Gamzee's inviting and warm body. Gamzee's fingers drew circles absently against the soft skin of the other's belly.

She continued kissing and sucking the skin on Tavris' neck, the touches grew rougher and more insistent. Her hand travelled up, diving under the shirt and reaching Tavris' small bust. The fingers found the round breast and took a handful of it, eliciting a hitch of breath from Tavris. The hand squeezed and rolled it, scraping a nail against the nipple. Given the sensitiveness of the troll girl, it certainly was provoking a positive reaction from her as she let out a soft mewl and her eyelids gently fluttered close.

Tavris got slightly lost in the ministrations although there weren't that many of them. But the hand on her stomach that felt so nice and warm reminded about itself as it started sliding further down. The movement made Tavris' belly flutter involuntarily but the hand kept going towards her lower half that was fully exposed as Tavris still had only her shirt on. The hand didn't immediately dive between the troll girl's legs though. It touched the thighs, stroked and squeezed them. The hand was so close and yet so far. Inside, Tavris wanted it where it mattered. Outside, she could just squirm and hope that Gamzee would get the hint. She whined, yet she was too afraid to speak up.

Unfortunately, it seemed to be Gamzee's goal.

"You want me to make you feel good?" Gamzee's soft voice whispered into her ear. Tavris shivered and nodded making a desperate whimper, louder this time. Gamzee's teeth gently nibbled on Tavris' ear. "Then why don't you say so?"

Even during sex the shy troll girl couldn't bring herself to be more open. However, this time Tavris found herself surprisingly willing to do that; she was just so desperate for a touch. Perhaps it was because the situation was unusual, what with those ropes and all. Perhaps it was because of the slime since Tavris had very little experience with it.

Whatever it was, she couldn't force herself to hold back. Instead, she actually _did_ want to say what was on her mind.

But as she opened her mouth, everything that came out was needy moan, weak and pathetic, making her face burn in sheer embarrassment.

Gamzee smiled. "Come on, sis, I know you can say it." Her hand rubbed more circles across Tavris' stomach, moved and shifted until the clown troll could grab at her thighs again. "Do it for me? Please? I like hearing your voice."

Tavris struggled to push her nervousness aside and speak. She wanted it and wanted to say what she wanted. It made her overly nervous, but it was kind of exciting too. "I-I want..."

"Yes?.." Gamzee's lips were at her neck now, licking and biting lightly. It was distracting, and Tavris frowned trying to focus and speak without stuttering.

"I-I want... you..."

"Hm?"

"You – to touch – me," Tavris managed to get out at intervals breathlessly. Her voice was shaking slightly as well as her body, she barely could control it. She felt herself burning from head to toes in a desperate need of a touch. She couldn't touch herself, her hands were tied, and no matter how she squirmed and tried to rub her thighs together, it just never was enough. She wanted more and right now only Gamzee could help her with her problem.

Tavris could feel the other's lips stretch into a toothy smile against her neck. Gamzee opened her mouth and her fangs dragged themselves across Tavris' all too sensitive skin, getting a shudder from her in response and another needy moan.

"See, you're getting better at this, sis," Gamzee squeezed Tavris' thigh as though in reward, but then kneaded it roughly making Tavris mewl softly. "There's no motherfuckin' reason to be shy when there's only the two of us."

Tavris didn't respond. She waited anxiously for Gamzee to give her what she wanted. Tavris was already quite incoherent in her want. She barely could take it, it was driving her insane. Her legs shook, once again ready to give up if it wasn't for the rope that held Tavris up and kept her standing and Gamzee partially supporting her. Otherwise she'd have fallen already.

Gamzee indulged the other. Her hand stroked Tavris' skin and then moved closer and closer to her dripping cunt, making Tavris squirm and whimper in impatience and eagerness. _Please, touch me, just touch me, just one little touch—_

Tavris' train of thought was abruptly cut off as Gamzee's hand quickly slid between Tavris' legs. It molded Tavris' sex perfectly well, cupping it gently and adding a bit more pressure on the vulva. Tavris flinched and shuddered, exhaling a shaky breath she'd been trying to hold in so desperately. And then all her sighs and whimpers turned into a delighted moan as Gamzee moved two of her fingers up and down, slicking them in Tavris' abundant amount of juices on the way. It sent pleasure through Tavris' body as the digits rubbed at Tavris' gentle folds, paying special attention to the clit either by putting more pressure there or circling it. Tavris couldn't help little whimpers as they escaped her mouth even though she bit her lower lip. She tried to move her hips to rub herself against the fingers, swinging her hips back and forth.

Being as oversensitive as she was, it felt absolutely wonderful to her.

At some point she heard a soft chuckle rumble next to her ear and Tavris shivered.

"Sis, to be honest, I think the slime has some motherfuckin' weird effect on you," said Gamzee somewhat thoughtfully as she rubbed her fingers against the other troll's sex, meeting the haltered thrusts of those hips. "But I think it's because you're unfamiliar with it. And I like it anyway," Gamzee kissed the other's pulled up arm. "What do you think?"

Tavris didn't respond and Gamzee continued.

"I mean, you know I'm motherfuckin' fine with it. But the way you react... it's like aphrodisiac." As if to prove her point, Gamzee licked all the way up Tavris' neck. The tied up troll girl shivered and yet again rubbed back against the fingers. Gamzee chuckled. "See? I'm not sure, but maybe that's how the lowbloods are supposed to react to slime?"

Gamzee was getting distracted by her rambling, touching Tavris down there now rather absently. And even a needy mewl from Tavris wasn't enough to get back Gamzee's attention.

Tavris actually  _groaned_ in frustration.

"Gamzee," her voice suddenly sounded making the other fall silent. "Just... Sh-shut up and keep going," Tavris attempted to command. The key word –  _attempted_ , because her voice still was unsure and shaky, but her brows furrowed and a pretty displeased expression on her face.

It seemed to get a reaction from Gamzee because she instantly started pressing her fingers to Tavris' cunt with more enthusiasm. Tavris moaned, mainly from surprise.

"Sorry, sis," Gamzee apologized half-heartedly and kissed Tavris' arm one more time.

Gamzee started paying more attention to pleasuring her partner again. This time there was less teasing for Gamzee actually forced her middle finger into the dripping hole, and the digit easily went in without much resistance from the body due to the amount of Tavris' juices. Managing to use her thumb to roll the clit, Gamzee started thrusting the finger, rubbing it against the inner walls and pressing into them.

The finger moved in and out of Tavris' body, adding more pleasure to what she already was feeling. It was already making Tavris light-headed and then the second finger joined the first one, adding more pressure to Tavris' inner walls. It wasn't unwelcomed though, she was just too _tight_ for Gamzee's long fingers, as she thrust them together into the other, creating squelching noises that filled the room along with moans and heavy breathing.

Tavris' head was spinning. She was dizzy, horny out of her mind and yet tied up like that, unable to do anything herself. Moreover, it left her completely exposed and vulnerable that definitely was making her more nervous, and she couldn't cover herself or move away from Gamzee's touch. Not that she wanted to, honestly.

Heat kept coursing through her body, especially in her lower part, accumulating there into pressure that grew heavier and heavier, turning into a tight knot that needed to be released soon. But for now it was just her and the pleasure that was making her cheeks flush and her breath heavy, making her body tense and relax and still yearn for more.

Tavris pushed back against Gamzee. She was trying to roll her hips against the fingers, meet the thrusts and push them deeper, impale herself on the digits. She felt Gamzee's hot breath against her neck, and how Gamzee kissed it from time to time, or licked and bit the skin leaving marks. All Tavris could do was roll her head to the side to give more room for Gamzee and desperately try to thrust her hips to feel _more_ and _better_.

A third finger was added, stretching Tavris and filling her. A hand that still rested on her chest moved away from there and pulled Tavris' leg up, eliciting a gasp from her. The low-blooded troll felt like she'd never been so exposed. The fingers thrust in and out with ease and the thumb rubbed the clit. Gamzee was fingerfucking her hard.

The pleasure was becoming unbearable; too strong and too heavy. Tavris knew she was going to come soon, her moans more frequent, thrusts of hips more desperate, breathing faster and heavier. She was going to come and she _needed_ it, she needed this pleasurable torture to end—

Gamzee suddenly removed her fingers from Tavris' cunt, which made a loud and obscene noise. The clown troll's other hand stopped supporting Tavris' leg too, letting it touch the ground.

Tavris whined in frustration.

"W-why did you— why did you do that?" Tavris stammered, managing to get the words out, turning her head towards Gamzee to see her. Tavris cracked her eyes open just to be able to look at the other. Her own face was all red and eyes hazy with lust and pleasure that was enveloping her just a moment ago. Gamzee's face also seemed flushed even despite the slightly smeared during the foreplay make-up, her eyes half-lidded.

Gamzee licked her lips, letting Tavris catch a brief glimpse of her white and sharp fangs. Tavris thought of Gamzee's smile, and that smile of hers always sent a shiver down Tavris' spine for it looked rather predatory and Tavris felt at mercy to this troll girl. It made Tavris want to lean in and kiss those lips and run her tongue over those fangs, if only it didn't feel so uncomfortable to do so.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. Gonna get the strap-on to give you a _really good_ fucking, sis," Gamzee winked.

Tavris looked away, feeling her face warm up even more, both in embarrassment and anticipation due to the promise. For a moment Tavris was ready to agree and let her go. But then a thought crossed her mind.

"N-no..." Tavris said; the sound was more like a needy moan. She closed her eyes and swallowed, her body still aching for a touch. "No toys, please..."

"What?"

Tavris turned her head towards Gamzee again and blinked at her, still drowsy, but at the same time somewhat sober. "I-I just want to feel your fingers only..." She squrimed a little, feeling the wetness and wishing those fingers were back, filling her cunt. The troll girl sighed. "I just want to _feel you_..." She bit her lower lip.

Gamzee was silent and motionless for a few moments, but she seemed to comprehend what the other wanted. Tavris gasped softly as she felt Gamzee press a soft kiss to the bare part of her shoulder, and then her hands were all over Tavris again, stroking, feeling up, one hand squeezed Tavris' breast causing her to gasp.

"Alright, sis," Gamzee said, leaning on Tavris from behind again, her lips close to Tavris ear. "If that's the way you want it today..."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah."

Her hand travelled down Tavris' body, quickly finding her entrance and thrusting the fingers back in, the three of them right at once. Tavris gasped and moaned both in surprise and delight, and Gamzee resumed her ministrations.

She thrust her fingers in and out and kept rubbing Tavris' clit and soon Gamzee sped up. At first, she just slid the fingers inside, feeling how wetness and warmth surrounded them all over again, and feeling Tavris try to push against them to shove them deeper. Then Gamzee moved them until she picked up the pace from before and started to speed up. She shoved her fingers in and out fast and hard, fucking Tavris, almost making her rock from that force.

And Tavris _quite_ appreciated such ministrations. Her moans filled the room all over again, and obscene wet squelching noises were back too. Her body felt so oversensitive that even the slightest touch was sending it aflame, what with being fucked like that. The pleasure invaded her senses all over again, filling her, making the troll girl light-headed.

Tavris tried spreading her legs more to allow better access to her entrance. She kept fucking herself on the fingers as well, pushing against them, forcing them deeper. Once again she was getting closer and closer to her peak with each thrust of her own hips and the fingers.

And therefore her moans were getting mixed with words, as Tavris was forgetting about being self-conscious.

"Oh, oh yes, yes," Tavris muttered breathlessly, whimpering and almost sobbing from all the pleasure. "Yes, Gamzee, f-fuck me, i-it's so good."

It made Gamzee grin. So nice it felt to hear her partner speak during sex, especially call her name.

Tavris mewled as Gamzee squeezed her breast with the free hand and pinched the nipple, but she let go right after. Instead, Gamzee slid her hand down Tavris' trembling body, found her thighs and squeezed them, moving the hand to her ass and doing the same to the buttocks. Somehow, being touched like that made Tavris feel even more self-conscious than from the fingers thrusting freely into her dripping cunt. It also reminded her about the ropes, about her aching wrists and wobbly legs that were shaking trying to support her weight. Reminded her that she was at the other's mercy, and it was arousing _as hell_ , heightening her pleasure.

Gamzee let go of Tavris and brought her hand to the other's mouth instead. The fingers pressed against her lips, and Tavris didn't need any command as she took them in and sucked, rolling her tongue around them and coating them in saliva all over. She didn't stop even for a second, and Gamzee let Tavris work with her mouth for a while, to make sure that her fingers were well slicked.

Gamzee removed the fingers from Tavris mouth and lowered her hand. The troll had to bite her lower lip in concentration not to lose pace of her hand and also to work with another one.

Spreading Tavris' asscheeks, Gamzee pressed her middle finger against the asshole.

Tavris gasped. "Ah **—** Gamzee, what are you **—** oooh..."

Tavris was cut off by an especially strong thrust into her cunt, and then the feeling of Gamzee's finger circling her entrance from behind. But again, this time there was no teasing as Gamzee started pushing the finger inside, forcing Tavris to stretch around it.

And not only did this heighten the pleasure, but also pushed Tavris over the edge.

The troll girl's mouth hung open as she let out a strangled cry. The heat, accumulated in her lower part, finally was released into a strong orgasm that made Tavris tremble and clench around the fingers – both in her cunt and ass. There were no words, only moaning and whimpering as waves of pleasure washed over Tavris, taking her completely.

All she could do was keep pushing back and ride out her orgasm as Gamzee kept thrusting, not even slowing down the pace. She kept fingerfucking Tavris fast and hard despite how the inner walls contracted against the digits making moving them more difficult, and how Tavris kept squirming and shaking.

The contractions ceased, and moans turned into soft whimpering and heavy breathing. Only then did Gamzee stop moving her fingers, but kept them inside for now, trying to calm down as well. She herself was still very horny after all, and doing such things to Tavris and seeing how good she felt wasn't any less torturous than what Gamzee had done to her.

After a minute or so Gamzee removed her fingers, slowly and carefully not to make it unpleasant to Tavris, and then simply embraced her and kept being close to her. Tavris' mind was too hazy, body too content and warm. She was basking in the afterglow. Tavris also felt now even weaker and sleepy, wanting to lie down badly.

As Tavris started to come back to her senses, she also realized how tired her legs felt as though she'd done a lot of walking. The muscles of her legs and arms hurt, as well as her wrists. Red marks sure were going to stay there. As much as Tavris actually liked the idea with ropes, now all she felt was discomfort (aside from contentment, of course, it still prevailed for now), pain and tiredness.

Yes, she was absolutely and utterly exhausted.

A hand touched her cheek, gently coaxing her head to the side. Tavris obliged, turning in that direction and opening her eyes to see Gamzee's face. Their lips pressed against each other in a soft kiss. Even if Gamzee felt so very horny she didn't attack Tavris with that passion she felt, knowing that Tavris was absolutely spent right now.

And probably sobering up, too. Tavris could feel tell that her mind was hazy merely from sex, rather than slime. She could sense a headache coming. That wasn't going to be a nice hangover.

Their mouths opened and their tongues met, entangling in a slow and gentle kiss. It didn't last long for Tavris started squirming and broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly.

"What's wrong?"

"T-the ropes," Tavris attempted to explain. "My hands and legs hurt... so could you..." Tavris sent Gamzee a look of humble request.

"Yeah, sure thing."

Being that tall, Gamzee easily reached the ropes and untied them without much problem. However, it caused Tavris to fall with the loss of balance and support. Tavris let out a short cry of surprise, not expecting that her legs would give up so easily, but instantly was caught by Gamzee whose reaction usually also wasn't the fastest.

She helped Tavris stand, letting the smaller troll lean against her. "You okay, Tavris?" Gamzee asked.

The concern that sounded in her voice made Tavris smile. "Y-yeah. Thanks."

"Want to go to sleep?"

"I'd like to."

Gamzee helped Tavris get to her recuperacoon and helped her get in. She took liberty to undress Tavris fully, helping her get rid of the rest of her clothing that still was on her upper part.

"Sleep then," Gamzee said as she watched Tavris get comfortable.

But Tavris suddenly remembered something and her already closed eyes opened. "Um, but how about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well..." Tavris swallowed and averted her gaze. "Aren't you, uh, still feeling..." _horny_ , she couldn't finish. Talking about such things was even more difficult and embarrassing than engaging in them, as weird as it sounds.

But Gamzee got what she meant.

"Nah, sis, don't sweat it," Gamzee waved it off. "I'll be fine. Just sleep. You're tired and all, I can see that," Gamzee smiled.

Tavris decided not to push the subject. She merely smiled in response and snuggled in the recuperacoon comfortably, already feeling her eyelids drop. Getting high and then having sex was just too much to her. "Alright," Tavris muttered in response. She closed her eyes. "I love you, Gamzee," she whispered almost inaudibly.

But Gamzee did hear. She grinned widely. "Love you too, sis," she responded to Tavris' delight. "Sleep well."

As nice as it was to watch her shy yet so passionate in sex girlfriend fall asleep, it didn't help Gamzee with her problem. Her body was burning with arousal, she was still very turned on. But it was quite obvious that Tavris just couldn't return the favour, and certainly not when she was already asleep. And Gamzee didn't have the heart to even ask her for anything.

Gamzee sighed. She felt like a creep (just like her sometimes labelled, though) for staying next to Tavris and trying to pleasure herself, so she wasn't going to do that. Instead, she got up and went to another room, preferring to take care of her problem somewhere completely alone.

Needless to say that as she touched herself, her mind was full of images with one certain troll girl that was so peacefully sleeping in her hive.


End file.
